Power tools may be provided with control systems comprising an electric control unit, ECU. A power tool comprising an ECU may be connected to an external computing device, so as to enable communication of data between the ECU and the computing device. In this way it is possible to change the characteristics of the ECU and/or to perform diagnostics of the ECU.